


走向联邦22

by CroWsouL



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:10:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CroWsouL/pseuds/CroWsouL





	走向联邦22

22

佐助和鸣人离开售卖药物的贩点，走出逼仄的弄堂，两人在黑市中找到一家看着还算像样的小酒馆。

 

“这些得药物后遗症的人真可怜。”鸣人望着吧台前满脸疙瘩的丑陋男人，灌进口中的酒从那人变异开裂的嘴唇间漏出了一大半。

 

“自作自受，违背自然的后果。”佐助唤来服务生，“两杯粒美拉酒。”

 

“你认为那人为什么变卦，不把药卖给我们？”鸣人拉过佐助的手，食指在对方的掌心上又戳又画，他喜欢佐助手掌的触感，因为常年使用武器有一层薄薄的茧。

 

佐助倒想听听鸣人的想法，反问道，“为什么？”

“你说有人在看我。”

“嗯？”

 

“我猜那人是那个贩药点的头儿。他不把药卖给我们是在试探我们。”鸣人摊开手掌比大小似地覆盖在佐助的手掌上，“也许，他猜到我们不是来买药的。”

 

对于鸣人和佐助来说，买药只是幌子，真正目的是调查药物的出处及背后的主使。那种新型的治愈药物拿到手也没有研究价值，现在所有药物的成分中都含有空白条，所谓的空白条是一种药剂型数据，没有密码可解，因为如字面意思一样一片空白，没有任何内容。只有研发药物的人拥有空白条处的真实数据，也就是说除了研发药物的人没有任何人能够知道药物的成分，这也是药物能够被垄断的原因。

 

佐助反手包裹住鸣人的手，点头应和，“说的在理，不过我更想知道那个一直看着你的人是谁？我看他很眼熟，有点像我们认识的一个人。”

 

“像谁？”

“大蛇丸。”

“啊哈？”鸣人听到这名字，惊得他呛了口酒，“你确定？”

“确定。”

“？？？”两人的谈话戛然而止。

不知是谁突然关闭了灯源，整个酒馆内黑黢黢一片，比室外初升的夜幕还要黯淡几分。

几秒后，隐藏在天花板上的摇头灯和镭射灯缓缓降到半空中闪烁起来，七彩的光点疯狂地敲打在每个人的脸上。

酒馆中间的空地上升起一座舞池。

服务生小姐脱下制服，露出里面性感的三点式裙，摇身一变从服务生变成了脱衣舞娘。两个酒保戴上耳机化身成DJ，摇头晃脑地开始打碟。

 

安静的酒馆瞬间沸腾起来，鸣人的目光随众人一起飘向舞池中央。

 

佐助见鸣人分心，不悦地扣住他的下巴，迫使他看向自己，凑上薄唇，随后舌尖挑逗地探入对方唇中。

 

鸣人的舌头被佐助吮吸得发麻，整个人一下子兴奋起来，索性攀上他的肩膀，热情地回吻，对着佐助的下唇，上唇一通胡乱地啃咬。

 

佐助托住鸣人的屁股，一个用力将人抱到自己的大腿上，这个姿势使得他们紧紧贴着彼此，湿吻变得更加汹涌，舌头交缠着舌头，牙齿厮磨着牙齿，对方的唾液掺和着自己的唾液顺着嘴角流下，伸出舌尖舔去，再咽入肚里。

 

“原来这家酒馆到了晚上是夜店啊。”鸣人微微喘气，他还沉浸在刚才缠绵的湿吻中。

 

佐助挺起下身顶了顶鸣人。

 

鸣人犹豫了一秒，“来吧，反正没人看得到。”又犹豫了一秒，“不行，我们在出任务，刚才说到那个人像大蛇丸...”

 

“做完再说，乖。”佐助解开皮带，拉下拉链，阴（佐鸣）JING直挺挺地弹在鸣人的小腹上。

 

鸣人看红了脸，“这么硬了啊。”解开自己的裤子，掏出半软的阴（佐鸣）JING，贴着佐助的一起慢慢摩擦，同时，慢慢释放精神触丝探入佐助的精神壁垒。

 

精神触丝仿佛漂浮在浅浅溪流中的水草，轻柔地骚刮着精神壁垒，在佐助的大脑皮层掀起一层又一层的电流。渐渐，一向训练有素的哨兵的精神壁垒出现了一丝裂缝，向导的精神触丝趁虚而入，释放出主人的信息素。

 

“佐助，我进入你的精神壁垒了。”

 

“嗯。”佐助之前的感官遗留随着鸣人探入的精神触丝被通通卷走，整个人瞬间神清气爽，紧接着受到鸣人信息素的影响，又陷入更深的欲望之中，他对鸣人已经不是单纯的信任，简直是放肆地宠溺，任由鸣人探入壁垒中的精神触丝直往里钻，一直钻到意识云的最深处。

 

“我能感受到你现在所有的感受，我知道你现在在想什么。”

 

“我在想什么？”舔了舔嘴唇，期待着鸣人的回答。

 

“你想直接...”鸣人收回精神触丝，佐助近乎狂暴的欲望通过感官传递到意识云里，精神触丝再在这儿呆下去，怕是要直接大脑高潮。

 

喘息声夹杂着兴奋地颤抖，佐助把鸣人的裤子褪到屁（佐鸣）股下面，裤腰边紧紧卡在臀横处，将屁（佐鸣）股衬的又圆又翘，狠狠捏了几把臀（佐鸣）肉，“对，我要直接艹你。”扒开鸣人的屁缝，阴（佐鸣）JING长驱直入。

 

高潮过后，佐助迟迟没有退出去的意思，“让它们在你里面多呆一会，好让你给我生个孩子。”

 

“我又不是女人，你自己生去。”鸣人恼羞地捶了捶佐助，慢慢起身，阴（佐鸣）JING滑出后（佐鸣）穴引来一阵酥麻，两人差点没把持住又来一发。

 

“鸣人，我说真的，回木叶后，把我们的基因送去仿生孕体器，要两个孩子，一个长得像我，一个长得像你。”佐助俯身替鸣人擦干净从穴（佐鸣）口流出的精（佐鸣）液，等了几十秒不见鸣人回答，抬头注视着他的眼睛，“嗯？”

 

鸣人本以为佐助在开玩笑，但看到他一脸认真，眼神炯炯发亮，情不自禁地点点头，“哦，好啊。”

TBC


End file.
